


星夜

by Maximilianus



Category: Real Person Fiction, 少女☆歌劇 レヴュー・スタァライト | Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maximilianus/pseuds/Maximilianus
Summary: 这是一个基于“如果”而产生的故事。
Relationships: Haruki Iwata/Momoyo Koyama, 岩田阳葵/小山百代, 岩田陽葵/小山百代
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	星夜

“今天真的！太感谢大家了！” 

潮水一般滔滔不绝的掌声回荡在耳边，已经通红的双手还在不停地拍击着，好像不属于自己身体的一部分一样，痛觉被已经满满当当的大脑拒之门外，对颊上的妆容上留下两道淡淡的痕迹更是浑然不觉。

不知过了多久，恍如梦中地被人流裹挟着，连前进方向都搞不清楚地迈动着双腿，若不是还有条件反射的话，恐怕完全失去指挥的身体早就已经被绊倒，摔作一团了吧。

一阵夏夜的熏风吹来，浑浑噩噩的大脑仿佛被按到了某个开关一样终于运作了起来。

“好暖……”

从皮肤下的神经传来的信号，经过被唤醒的大脑的处理，形成了一个脱口而出的冲动。

身体后知后觉地舒张开来，毛孔一个个地打开释放着不知从何而来的热气，连注意自己音量的余裕都没有，无数的声音和画面就已经像狂暴的风浪一般涌入脑海，让刚刚开始开始运转的大脑不堪重负。

“好厉害啊……”

仿若在脑内第二次观赏了一样，这样的感叹不禁脱口而出。

音画虽然还在脑海里不停地涌现，但总算是腾出了一点思考的空闲。

“今天空出时间到这里来真是太好了。”岩田陽葵在心里如是感叹道。

对于和妹妹关系很好的岩田陽葵来说，拒绝两个人一起去看电影的邀请并不那么容易。尤其是现如今，她已经成为新晋社会人，和亲友们相聚的时间也愈发紧缺了。

在刚刚收到前经纪人的Line时，ゆき还没有突然一拍岩田陽葵的肩膀，堆满笑脸地说出“姐姐，周六一起去看电影吧”。

他的朋友因为个人原因不能来场，抱着好好一张门票，如果没人去看那就太可惜了的想法，希望转让出去。但是能联络到的人净是些越到周末越忙的演艺界相关人士，所以这个失去使用者的门票才辗转来到了岩田陽葵的手上。

面对来自妹妹满怀期待的邀请，岩田陽葵很是经过了一番激烈的心理斗争。

仅仅是“太可惜了”这样的理由并不足以说服她做出这个不太寻常的选择。她的前经纪人在Line中提到了“我记得好像你跟这个组合还有点关系来着”这样让她摸不着头脑的话，但这也只是稍稍勾起了她的好奇心而已。岩田陽葵自己也说不清楚到底是什么在明明应该是一边倒的天平上压上了重重的砝码，让她在纠结到第二天顶着浓浓的黑眼圈向会社的前辈们打完招呼之后，连用声音传达的勇气都鼓不起来，向ゆき发出了半屏“抱歉”和“对不起”的表情包。

但是现在看来，这场Live似乎是有让她无须感到后悔的价值的。

依然沉浸在余韵之中，岩田陽葵一边哼着刚刚在Live上听到的歌，一边向电车站迈开了轻快的步伐。

幸而，离散场已经过去了不少时间，场馆出口处的人群早已稀疏，不管是她此时的哼唱还是之前无意识的话语都没有引来别人怪异的目光。

然而，在电车站的灯牌已经出现在岩田陽葵的眼前时，她已经恢复如常的大脑突然命令她的双脚站住，还有些发红的双手飞快地抚过衣服上每一个可以藏住东西的地方，结果一无所获。

“糟了！我的包忘在座位上了！”

原本轻快的脚步变成了小步快跑，方向也掉了个个。

已经在心理上进入下班状态的工作人员听了她的解释，实在是忍不住翻了个白眼。但一口气叹出去之后，看着脸已经羞得有些发红，还在鞠躬道歉的岩田陽葵，还是放她进去了。

等到她挎着小包再次来到电车站时，只剩下零星的人影还在徘徊了。

目光四处搜索着标牌，很少踏足的车站让她一时找不到自己的候车区域，而就在这时，一个拖着疲惫脚步的身影走进了她的视线。

和她一样染成茶色，却更短一些的短发，脸上戴着一个白色的口罩。

大脑还未来得及把从视网膜传来的信息理清，就已经在直觉的驱使下给身体下达了出发的指令。

“那个……”

那个女孩停下脚步，微微转过身来正对着她，表情在口罩的遮掩下难以分辨，只能从眼神中看出似乎对眼前这个向自己跨步过来，却说完两个音节之后就凝固住的花了妆的女孩有些困惑。

“是需要问路吗？不好意思，我也不常来这边，所以不太清楚。”

大概是岩田陽葵的反应太过迟缓，那个女孩用不失礼貌的视线打量着她，揣测着她的来意，首先用被口罩隔开在另一个世界的声音向她说道。

岩田陽葵这时才如梦方醒，有些慌张地小幅度摇了摇头，心中不住地责怪着自己轻举妄动的身体，言语只能断断续续地从嘴里蹦出来。

“不是的……那个……请问，你是刚刚那个……那个Live上的……那个……”

少女歌劇レヴュースタァライト和九九組实在是过于拗口，即使是如此具有冲击力的Live也不能让根本没有做过功课的她脱口而出，更不要说单独的一个出演者的姓名了，以至于她只能用“那个”来作替代。

但是片刻之后，曾经是位艺人的岩田陽葵就反应过来了自己的失礼。虽然自己并非是那个女孩的粉丝，但是就这样向刚刚结束演出的艺人搭话，也会让人泛起多少一些对私生饭的怀疑。毕竟作为观众，涉足到艺人的私人生活中并不是特别正当的行为。

“抱歉，实在是太失礼了！”

回过神来的岩田陽葵赶紧低头向那个女孩表达了歉意，心中更是不禁反省起自己的冒失。

“噗……哈哈……哈哈哈……”

此时反倒是对面的那个女孩一时没有忍住轻轻笑出声来，两个眼睛眯成了好看的月牙，这让岩田陽葵一时有些呆滞。

“不好意思，刚刚才觉得自己是不是离名人更近了一步，戴着口罩都能被认出来什么的，结果……嗯，再自我介绍一次，我是小山百代。”

听着小山百代隔着口罩传出的声音，已经不知所措的岩田陽葵更加混乱了。毕竟与平时应当与艺人保持适当距离的粉丝相对应，艺人也应当在平时与粉丝保持适当的距离，而此时两个人的距离似乎已经在“适当”的边缘向外迈步了。

仿佛看穿了岩田陽葵自己都理不清的思绪，小山百代微微皱起眉头，眼神漂移向了一边，轻声问道。

“虽然有些失礼，但是我们是不是在哪里见过？”

岩田陽葵一团糨糊的脑子难以抑制地开始拼凑起了破碎的拼图，曾经看过的舞台，大学时代参加过的甄选，前经纪人的话，和自己一样六个音节的名字，那个冗长而拗口的企划……

她就像是个蹩脚的侦探，这些线索在她的脑海里串成了一个团模糊的网，却怎么也不能变成一个清晰明确的结论。

一瞬间，岩田陽葵似是抓住了什么一样，猛地用拳头砸了一下手掌，想要说些什么，却又凑不出一句完整的话。

“你是那个时候的……那个时候的……就是那个……唱了那个的……”

小山百代被岩田陽葵的反应吓了一跳，差点向后退了一步，这支离破碎的话却又让她眼睛一亮。

“想起来了！スタァライト的甄选的时候我们是一组的！”

“没错没错！”

混乱的记忆终于在正确的答案被抛出后连成一条清晰的折线，一直站在空旷的车站里的两个人古怪的对话也终于开始变得正常。

“不好意思，重新自我介绍一下。我是岩田陽葵。”

“岩田さん今天也是来看Live的吗？”

“嗯，是的。从经纪人那里收到了一张门票，想着‘不看的话就太可惜了’什么的……所以就来了。”

“这样啊……我还以为是专程为我而来的呢。”

岩田陽葵不禁对自己不过脑子的话感到了后悔，一时间有些慌乱。她微微低下了头，双手的手指绞在一起。抬起头来，话语正要脱口而出，却又停在嘴边，再斟酌了一下，她终于绞尽脑汁地把心中所想表达了出来。

“も……那个……小山さん今天真的非常闪耀。小山さん的歌声明亮得好像阳光一样，‘哇’的一下爆发出来的时候更是特别惊艳。而且一边跳着那么激烈的舞蹈还能马上平稳气息，进入唱歌的状态，真的太厉害了。而且还有杀阵的表演，在Live上表演杀阵我还是第一次看到。那个……九……九九組？九九組さん九个人的关系也真的很打动人！”

“诶嘿……能给出这么高的评价真的非常感谢。”

大概是没有想到岩田陽葵会对自己的玩笑话做出这么激烈的反应，已经把口罩摘下的小山百代看着脸色已经有些发红的岩田陽葵，有些不好意思地挠了挠头。

“不过明明游戏环节的时候搞砸了嘛，九九組的羁绊一点都没有证明给大家看。尤其是我一直猜到最后才猜中。”

说到这里，两个人一齐发出了轻轻的笑声，两张脸上的四个弯月相映成辉，两个人之间的隔膜似乎也被Live上遗憾的表现变得更薄了。

“没关系的，粉丝们都看得很开心的，而且不是还得到了可以九个人一起去吃烤肉的许可了嘛！”

“诶？那个不是被SE大叔‘卟——卟——’了吗？”

“啊……那就是我记错了吧？”

记忆出错的岩田陽葵有些害羞地缩了缩脖子，眼睛也挤在了一起。

“不过，好像很久都没有看到岩田さん出演的舞台了，最近是在忙其他的事情吗？”

带着一丝好奇，小山百代把话题从自己身上岔到了岩田陽葵上。但很快，小山百代就从对方神情的变化上察觉了自己的失言，尚未来得及说出道歉的话，岩田陽葵就已经先带着一丝苦笑自白了。

“其实，我已经没有再继续演艺活动了。”

这对于岩田陽葵来说，是一个非常艰难的决定。

“因为各种各样的原因，大学毕业后就开始找工作了。”

虽然岩田陽葵并不是一个特别追求事业成就的人，也没有什么生活上的压力，但几年来一直不温不火，或者直白点说，毫无进展的演艺工作，还是让她对是否要继续坚持产生了动摇。从小就萌发的艺人之梦，中学开始的演艺生涯，父母一直以来无条件的支持，都变成了巨大的沉没成本。岩田陽葵几乎用了一整个学期才做出了最终的选择，甚至在面试碰壁的时候，还几次起了重返演艺圈的念头。

“说起来，这个发型还是当时跟经纪人商谈之后在美容院做的呢。”

既然已经不再是艺人，便也不必要留着长发给人留下鲜明的印象了。作为开启新人生的起点，剪成短发，染成茶色，似乎也是个不错的心情转换。

“啊，小山さん好像和我发型和发色都一……”

“以后也来看九九組吧！”

岩田陽葵猛地一抖。

“虽然有些自夸的嫌疑，但九九組真的能让人开心起来。”

小山百代都被擅自开口打断别人的自己吓了一跳，但声音还是不能抑制地脱口而出。

“所以感觉工作辛苦的时候，就来看九九組吧！”

岩田陽葵瞪大了眼睛看着脸上有些泛红的小山百代，想要说些什么，却被包里传来的提示音打断。她手忙脚乱地掏出手机，却又一时没有拿住，眼睁睁地看着白色的机体划出一条优美的弧线摔倒了地上。

慌慌张张地弯下腰伸出手去捡手机，却意外地和另一只慌张的手碰在了一起。

两只手几乎是同时缩回，但最终，另一只手还是没有再一次伸出。

“都已经这么晚了……不好意思，耽误了你这么长时间。”

瞥到了妹妹发来的Line上方飘着的时间，岩田陽葵忙不迭向小山百代鞠躬道起了歉。

“没有没有，我这边才是……”

“那么就在这里……”

“嗯嗯。那……”

“啊……”

已经准备好道别的小山百代又一次被对方的小声惊呼吓了一跳。

“对不起……看Live之前忘记把手机调成静音了……”

看着岩田陽葵的满脸羞容，小山百代的嘴角不禁勾起了大大的弧度。

“那下次请一定要记得静音哦。”

“嗯！下次一定！”

坐在与小山百代相向而行的电车上，岩田陽葵不禁小声感叹道：“もよちゃん的手好凉啊……”

而与此同时，另一个人心里想的却是：“啊啊啊！忘了交换Line了！”

**Author's Note:**

> 自己都说不清到底算是be还是te了，毕竟真的无法想象不是这九个人的九九组。


End file.
